


one for the road

by theeleventhfangirl



Series: you're like a dream come true [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, guys apparently I can't stop writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeleventhfangirl/pseuds/theeleventhfangirl
Summary: Alec is really glad that he’s the Head of the Institute now.And it’s not just the fact that he’s been working for this his whole life. It’s not just that he feels like he’s finally able to make his mother proud. It’s not just that he can make decisions that improve the New York Shadow World.It’s that the pay is slightly better.





	one for the road

**Author's Note:**

> guys idk how this hopeless romantic thing spiralled out of control but here we are
> 
> hope you like it!

Alec is really glad that he’s the Head of the Institute now.

And it’s not just the fact that he’s been working for this his whole life. It’s not just that he feels like he’s finally able to make his mother proud. It’s not just that he can make decisions that improve the New York Shadow World.

It’s that the pay is slightly better. 

It’s that when he walks to the loft, if he leaves early enough, the little floral shop across the street will still be open, and he can buy Magnus a bouquet of peonies. It’s that, when Izzy drags him to makeup stores, he can buy the lipstick that reminds him of Magnus, and get the tube engraved. It’s that he can buy royal circle tickets for the new musical that Magnus has been dying to see. It’s that he can surprise Magnus with macarons for dessert. It’s that when Magnus takes him to Rome, he can buy a silk scarf before they get back. It’s that when he officially moves in with Magnus, he can contribute to their household. 

There’s no rhyme or reason to his gifts, except that he loves Magnus and wants to make him happy. And they do. He can tell. 

The omamori from all those years ago is still tucked in Magnus’ pocket. A vase is added as a permanent addition to the window in their bedroom. The mug from their trip to DisneyWorld is the first one that Magnus pulls down from the shelf in the morning. A collection of picture frames has joined the paintings on the wall. The onesies that Alec got as a joke are now a tradition on movie nights. 

So when Alec comes home with a special bath bomb, Magnus thinks nothing of it.

* * *

Alec is really glad that he’s the Head of the Institute now.

And it’s not just the fact that he’s been working for this his whole life. It’s not just that he feels like he’s finally able to make his mother proud. It’s not just that he can make decisions that improve the New York Shadow World.

It’s that he can buy Magnus a diamond ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so long searching about proposal ideas that youtube gave me engagement ring ads 
> 
> yell about malec with me on [tumblr?](http://www.the-eleventhfangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
